The Anti-Bully Squad
by WhiteMask98
Summary: The anti-bully squad failed their plan against Dr. Zomboss. But, they heard someone need help. This story after Plants vs. Zombies:Bully for you and before Plants vs. Zombies:Grown sweet home.


The anti-bully squad are walked in the park. But the people are scared and ran away. They remember their plan to take the revenge of Zomboss, but they fail.

 **Mr. Grim-Brim** : I can't believe it, that Zomboss is the coach.

 **Stilts** : Yeah and we fail our plan.

 **Greg-Gantuar** : I miss Mr. Stubbins.

 **Mr. Grim-Brim** : But Mr. Stubbins is Zomboss' pet now.

 **Greg-Gantuar** : I don't care! I want Mr. Stubbins back.

Suddenly, they heard scream.

 **?** : Aaahhh! Somebody, please help me.

 **Stilts** : Oh no, someone is in trouble.

 **Mr. Grim-Brim** : We need to find quickly and save it.

The anti-bully squad are running and they saw the three boys in the pond. They look like happy and they drown the poor little plant.

 **Boy 1** : Are you really fun, little plant?

 **The anti-bully squad** : Little plant?

 **Boy 2** : I think he's really fun.

 **?** : Please, I beg you, let me go.

 **Boy 3** : Don't worry little plant, we bring you more fun.

 **Boy 1** : And I hope you like it.

 **?** : No! Let me go.

 **Three Boys** : Ha! Ha! Ha!

 **The anti-bully squads** : Hey you! Let him go.

 **Three Boys** : Aaaahhhh! Zombies.

The three boys are ran away. The little plant got off from the pond.

 **?** : Thanks for saving me.

 **Mr. Grim-Brim** : You can talk.

 **?** : Yes, I can talk.

 **Stilts** : I thought the plants can't talk.

 **Greg-Gantuar** : What is your name?

 **?** : My name is Thyme Warp.

 **Stilts** : Time Warp?

 **Thyme Warp** : Actually it spells T-H-Y-M-E, not T-I-M-E.

 **Stilts** : Ah, okay.

There was another plant behind the tree and it stared them.

 **Greg-Gantuar** : Did you hear that?

 **Stilts** : Hear what?

 **Mr. Grim-Brim:** I think I hear a very loud thunder.

The anti-bully squad saw a cloud with a big lightning and loud thunder.

 **The anti-bully squad** : Aaaahhhh! Run for your life.

They are all run except Thyme Warp.

 **Thyme Warp** : Oh no, Blue.

Then, the plant appeared name Electric Blueberry.

 **Electric Blueberry** : I am so happy you're safe, Thyme Warp.

 **Thyme Warp** : Why did you do that Blue?

 **Electric Blueberry** : Because I save you from the zombies.

 **Thyme Warp** : But they save me.

 **Electric Blueberry** : What?!

 **Thyme Warp** : I know it's weird and I will tell you what is really happen later. But, please stop using your power, Blue.

 **Electric Blueberry** : But, they are gone.

 **Thyme Warp** : Don't worry, I will send them back here.

Meanwhile, the anti-bully squad are still running. Suddenly, they are disappeared and went back to the place where they met the Thyme Warp.

 **The anti-bully squad** : Aaaahhhh!

 **Thyme Warp** : Guys, it's okay, the cloud is gone.

They saw Electric Blueberry.

 **Mr. Grim-Brim** : Who is that, Thyme Warp?

 **Thyme Warp** : Meet my friend, Electric Blueberry. I called her Blue and she used her power because she thought I am hurt or capture by the zombies.

 **Stilts** : It's a girl.

 **Greg-Gantuar** : That's why there was a scary cloud because of her.

 **Thyme Warp** : Yes she is.

 **Electric Blueberry** : Thanks to my friend because he told me or you're going to zap and turn into ashes.

 **Thyme Warp** : Guys, I have a question.

 **Mr. Grim-Brim** : What is it, Thyme Warp?

 **Thyme Warp** : Do you remember when you are a human before you turn into a zombie?

 **Mr. Grim-Brim** : Actually we never experience to be a human, Thyme Warp.

 **Thyme Warp** : (In the mind) _They don't remember._

 **Stilts** : How old are you, Thyme Warp and Electric Blueberry?

 **Thyme Warp** : Blue and I are both 11.

 **Stilts** : Okay.

 **Thyme Warp** : I think we're going to leave, bye-bye guys.

 **The anti-bully squads** : Bye-bye, Thyme Warp and Electric Blueberry.

 **Electric Blueberry** : They don't know that our age is 11 decades old.

 **Thyme Warp** : I don't know what really happened all these years, but I hope they will remember that they are human.


End file.
